Will you cry for me
by princess of chaos
Summary: max sees something that he didn't want to see, running away and infront of a car, he wakes up to find everything a mess, people will reveal secrets, feelings and sides of themselves unknown. rated M for sexual content and swearing..
1. darkness

chapter 1

tears

hiya this is for my friend zoe. she loves max, she loves death, hay! its the fic for her!

disclaimer: i do not own beyblade, but one day i shall have my own show to call my own...

(normal pov)

Max ran through the abandoned streets of Paris, away from the bustling streets and shops into the cold darkness of the night. His face twisted and contorted with shadow which made him look threatening. Yet if you looked closely, you would see the sparkle of tears trickling smoothly down his soft cheeks. They pored freely down and off his chin. His blue eyes searched wildly around not concentrating on his surroundings. He tripped and fell on an old discarded bottle and scraped his arm as he collided with a dustbin. A scared cat screeched and fled the scene, the distant echo of the cry still ricocheting off the alleyway walls. He painfully pulled himself up, covered in dirt and soaking wet. He had forgotten to put on a jacket as he flung himself out of the door, his trousers and shirt were ripped letting in the chilly air. He ran blindly through the maze of passageways lost in thought. He was heading deeper into the town, he himself didn't know, he was too choked up.

Max stopped suddenly and crumpled against the wall, he started to weep softly into his hands.

It was silent apart from his small sobs.

He gave a small cough and started shaking, the pain he felt inside was so strong he didn't know if it would ever sop.

He had tried to block it out, what had just happened, what he saw.

She was in his arms, they were together, he had walked in and seen, they hadn't seen him, but he had seen them.

He pulled himself up. He was going to get away, away from all of them. Away from everything.  
He began to run again. He ran into the street He hit people, even pushed a 60 year old lady with a walking stick over onto the curb, he didn't even stop to apologise as he moved on. He was moving as if blind. That is what people thought as he ran into the road.  
Max ran into the road.  
Full off traffic. A driver on the phone didn't notice the blonde boy stumbling in front of his car. When he did, it was far too late.  
The screech of breaks the burning of rubber.

Did it hurt…….? Did it? The hard bumper, the solid tarmac. As his body flew broken. Did it hurt…?  
Did it?………………

Nothing but Darkness….embrace it, find peace within it……let it take over, let it wash over you…..because in the end, the only thing you will have is the Darkness………….

thank you

luv ya

xxxxxxx


	2. unease

Chapter 2

Unease

I'm back again for another exciting batch of literary blunders…..

Disclaimer: I do not own be blade, HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU!

The white room was sickening. He couldn't quite place what it was, but it all felt too clean. His hair hung loosely over his eyes as he bent his head in his hands.  
What had happened? God, what had he done? He didn't know if max had found out, about her and him, but it must have been, mustn't it. Why would Max be so stupid, sure he's loud and annoying and is often very clumsy, but still he would never be so dense as to run out in front of a car. He must have found out, it was the only explanation he could think of. How could he let this happen. He was the captain it was his responsibility to ensure the safety of his team.

Kai looked up from his hands to see Tyson draw closer.  
"how is he?" Tyson asked worriedly "has he woken up?" "Tyson, I was speaking to the doctors, they said….they said he may not wake up at all. There is a greater possibility he will stay in this state. Tyson he's in a very deep coma." Kai put his hand on Tyson's shoulder "all we can do is hope, that our prays can bring him back" Tyson looked over to the bed where his best friend lay. His blonde hair fanned out onto the pillow and his white face was bruised and covered in bandages. He looked like a fallen angel. It was a horrible sight.

Tyson began to cry. They were silent tears that ran down his cheek and off his chin. He didn't want to cry in front of Kai. Kai respected this and turned to leave the room. "come out when you feel like it, the others will be here soon. I will let you know when they arrive" and with that he left.

Tyson took the seat that Kai had occupied, next to the bed. He reached out and stroked Max's soft hair. "oh Maxy, why did you have to be so stupid. What could have made you do this. I don't know what to do, its all screwed up. Everything………everything. Won't you come back, to us, to me. Tyson, your best friend. Maxy, if you can hear me, I want to tell you something. Something I have never told anyone, I wanted to share it with you and hear your voice telling me you felt the same, and that everything was gonna be alright. Maxy…….I…I--"

The door opened slowly as Tyson was about to finish, but he was interrupted. "Maxy, oh god!" the girl ran into the room, dropping by the bed and taking his hand. Tyson had stopped his stroking. The girls hair covered her face completely, it was so long and thick it hid her eyes which now leaked tears of grief.

She wasn't usually this emotional, she was a very unsociable girl not showing her true feelings, just like Kai in some respect, but when it came to Max she didn't care. She held his hand attentively letting out small sobs. Tyson left the room.  
Kai was talking to the doctors as the rest of the team arrived, Ray and Kenny. Others had come to pay their respects, Tala, Robert and Emily. Emily had always had a small crush on Max and she cared for him, she gave a choked hello and started taking notes on a clipboard. She then left to join Kai by the doctors.

Tyson walked over to Tala who was in the middle of a conversation with Robert. They stopped and acknowledged him. "how is he doing Tyson?" Robert asked looking over to the door. "he's in a deep coma, they haven't got a clue what will happen" he heard himself say. It was as if he was dead inside.  
"and how are you doing?" Tala enquired. He looked at Tyson calmly but his voice held a hint of worry.  
"me, I'm fine…..just fine" he sighed.  
Tala looked up at Robert, who nodded and left them. Tyson was confused.  
"Tyson, we've been friends for some time now, after everything that's happened you know you can trust me." Tyson looked down at Tala's words "I know something else is bothering you Tyson, your not telling me, its as if I've lost your trust somewhere and our friendship has diminished, you no longer talk to me as you once did" Tala moved closer. Tyson looked up at the beautiful ice blue before him, Tala was very close. He could feel the tears start to escape their cage. He had tried not to cry in front of people but it seemed however hard he tried the more pressure there was to keep them locked away. Tears started to role down his cheeks. Tala's eyes saddened, he brought his hand to Tyson's face and wiped them away with his thumb. "Tala" he smiled "thanks" Tala removed his hand and opened his arms for a hug, which Tyson pushed into willingly. "I'm always here for you Tyson." "I'm not ready to talk about anything right now, but when I am, I'll come to you." "and I'll be waiting" Tala answered.  
Tala then left to go to the bathroom, a small tear ran down his own cheek, the first time he cried in seven long years.

Oooooooooh whats up with Tala, and Tyson and pretty much everyone.  
Find out on the next exciting episode of 'beyblade Z' …dam wrong show!  
XXXXXXXXXXZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz


	3. awakening

chapter 3

awakening

Disclaimer: Heheheh, I do not own be blade…………damn, haven't I suffered enough?

* * *

Ozuma hated Mondays. He didn't know why, he didn't want to understand, he just hated Mondays.  
That bitch Miriam had nicked his shorts. And was that Dunga this morning kissing Joseph, he couldn't remember, as he said, he hated Mondays, he could never remember anything that had happened that day, or over the weekend. Must have been some weird disorientation thing that affected people such as himself.  
It had been a week since the max incident and he was still in hospital, apparently in critical condition. Tyson was a complete wreck, well, that was acceptable, his best friend did have a strong possibility of dieing. Apparently people had said the girl max was going out with, had an affair with Kai, and that was why max had run in front of a car. Tyson wasn't speaking to either of them, Kai left the team because he thought it was his fault and Rei, well, he just wasn't doing very well. As for that girl, she's was nowhere to be seen, disappeared after Kai left. Everyone thought she just followed him.  
Its was all very confusing. And what did Ozuma have to do with all of this, well, in truth, he had a major crush on Tyson and all he wanted was to see Tyson happy. So Ozuma stayed by his side, ignored the comments form his team about how Tyson was their enemy, all he wanted to do was help. Unfortunately, it didn't really work…

_Max bit back a cry of pain and pleasure. He couldn't help it, it wasn't meant to feel so damn good. This was so wrong, this, all of this but he liked it, by God he loved it!  
As the larger man thrust into him again he couldn't hold in the scream, he let it out. He felt as if his insides were being ripped, straight down the middle. The man's long member imbedded so deep into him, hitting the bundle of nerves over and over. Max cried out again, this was sending him high, above whatever heaven he thought was real, it was sending him into a state of ecstasy.  
Another thrust, another. Max finally gave out, the last thrust sending him over the edge into darkness as his seed spilled across his and his partners stomachs.  
Another thrust, and the male above him released into him. Max laid their panting, his sweat covered body supporting the larger man above.  
"Max, I love you" the man said, his breath low and husky.  
"oh god…..I….I…love you too…..Kai" Max replied, his mind slipping away in bliss._

Max opened his eyes, very slowly of coarse, they felt as if they were made out of lead. His vision was very blurred and all he could see was white. A wave of nausea passed over him and he let out a low moan of pain. The strong smell of antiseptic medicine wafted up his nose, he hated it, so fake was the smell and it reminded him of the past. He lifted himself off of the bed with his right arm and held his head in the other. what was this terrible feeling he had, why was he hurting all over?  
His mind was clearing and his vision was returning. He found himself lying in a white cotton bed situated in the middle of a plain white room. "what….." max started. The door gradually opened and in strolled a ditsy blonde nurse humming to herself, she apparently hadn't seen max awake. "oh, this is so boring" she said as she went over to the sink by the door, max didn't move. "this boy isn't gonna wake up, he's as good as dead anyway." She turned. Her eyes widened at the scene before her, the boy had awoken. The silver tray in her hand fell to the floor with lingering crash, the bottles of medicine rolled across the floor spilling their contents into the tiny cracks of the tiles ….

* * *

Oh my god that was bad………..sorry guys, writers block, I don't think I should have put that bit in about max and kai, I dunno………oh well feck it! I bet u didn't see that one coming!  
I've had so many exams lately and its getting me down. They gave me the wrong English paper, and I didn't have any of the stuff, yeah but me being me I didn't put my hand up because I didn't realise it was the wrong test…..so I have to the proper test as well…..sigh oh well. I had my history today, it was so bad…..I had to do some fat essay and it was like, gaaaaaaaaaaaah!  
Oh well hope u enjoyed it.  
Please review because if you don't I wont know if you read my story, I cant write anymore if nobody likes it gives readers big hugs 


	4. silence is bloody loud

chapter 4

Silence is bloody loud

i'm really sorry that this chapter is so short, i just wanted to get it off my chest. lifts off of chest sigh of relief thats better. this just sets up what i wanna do in the next chapter. so wait for it!

disclaimer: i do not own beyblade...phoooe...

* * *

Max just stared at the nurse, then lowered his gaze to the smashed bottle.

"what-" the nurse cried. " you scared me child, you're awake, my god" she put a hand to her heart. "I'll call someone straight away, just stay there ok" the nurse ran to the desk just around the corner and told them the news. At once the doctors had arrived, the mess was being cleaned and everyone was told straight away. The phones were ringing all over the town. Max had woken up.

Tyson was hysterical, he ran like the wind down to the hospital followed by Rei and Kenny. Even Tala, Robert and Ozuma had arrived.

At first no one was allowed in, it was all too sudden, but when Tyson had calmed down (Tala holding him) they were all allowed to go see him. They walked down the corridor, all in a state of anticipation, they had waited for this moment. Tyson was still in shock. He had such a huge smile on his face it looked as if his face had cracked in two.

The door was ahead, its white frame and doorknob had never looked so good.

The door opened..

It was quiet as they stepped into the hospital room. No-one spoke in case they broke the happy atmosphere. A magical air circulated around the room. The light pored in from the window to cast beautiful light into the room.

There was max, sitting on his bed being cared for by pretty little nurses, still covered in the many bandages, still the vision of innocent beauty he was before. His attention was caught by the arrival of all the people. His crystal blue eyes stared at them in wonder. He opened his mouth slightly and was about to say something when Tyson ran to him and embraced him in a tight hug.

"oh max! you don't know how we've all been worrying about you, we thought you would never wake up. You been here for so long, so much has happened, how are you feeling, does your head hurt, does it does it!" he cried. He was close to tears, no-one thought any less of him for it, they were all close themselves, but some for different reasons.

"Tyson, he just got out of a coma give the guy a little break will ya!" said Tala with a little chuckle.

Tyson released the wheezing Max and stepped back., wiping a tear form his left eye.

Max took a moment to catch his breath then looked up at Tyson with a strange expression.

"well come on buddy, tell us how you feel"

"um….I would but…um-" Max started looking at each of the faces before him he turned his body so he was facing them all. His face was not smiling and wasnot sad…

"-who are you!"

The silence that met those words where the heaviest anyone had ever felt. No one spoke, the magical air in the room had dissipated……

* * *

thank you for reading, wait for the next chapter

love ya

princessofchaos


	5. breaking

breaking

chapter 5

thank you for readin this far...it gets worse...i'm sorry.

hardship is a way of life, these are the places we can express what we feel. thank you...

please review, please...

disclaimer: i do not own beyblade or any of the characters, (apart form the girl, who i dont really own anyway) ...bah

* * *

Who are you?

Who are you?

"what a terrible joke to play on us Max, you almost had us there" Tyson nervously joked "you almost gave us heart attacks, that's a really nice welcome bud" Tyson starts laughing. The others sat in silence because they could see the look on Max's face and knew he was not joking.

"um, no seriously I don't have a clue who you are" he said earnestly. He looked up at Tyson's face. Tyson gave a choked gasp.

"you mean, you really don't know me. You really don't know who I am Maxy." Tyson said, his eyes were wide and the small tears that were forming in the corners of his eyes threatened to fall.

"yeah, I'm really sorry" max said, but he didn't really understand the power of those words. The shear horror of them.

Tyson was struck dumb. The dull ache in his chest grew, it racked his body and ripped him in two. His friend had no memory of him, no smile for his buddy no hug for his team mate. Tyson had lost everything he ever thought he had with his best friend…..Maxy.

Tyson ran from the room. He pushed passed ray and Kenny who were by the door and pelted as fast as he could out the hospital.

Tala looked at Robert who nodded with understanding, and Tala left to catch Tyson. Ozuma was about to go when Roberts hand descended on his shoulder. "do not disturb them, if anyone can calm Tyson down, its Tala, it wont be you"

Ozuma was enraged, but he silenced himself and moved off to the side away form everyone else.

Robert smirked at the childish act. Everyone turned towards Maxy.

He looked puzzled. "was it something I said?"

* * *

Tyson was still running, as fast as he could. Pushing through crowds, blinded by tears.

'Maxy, why did it have to be you after everything we've been through why have you left me here all alone? Why have you just abandoned me?' he stopped down an alley way and sat on the cold floor, his head fell into his hands and he choked out hardened sobs.

'I've always loved you Maxy. As a team mate, as a friend and as something far more. I worked so hard to be as close to you as I am now, so very hard. We would do so much together. Play games, have beybattles, watch movies, laugh, smile even cry together. I thought it would last forever, that we would always be together in happiness but in that single instant you forgot about all of that, about your friends, about me and I never even built up the courage to tell you how much I felt for you. Why didn't you come to me when you found out whatever made you go insane, that made you hurt yourself like that? that's what best friends are for, being there for people when they need them the most. I thought I was a good friend Maxy, and I thought you trusted me, you told me yourself. Friendship is forever."

(Flash back)

Max ran down the street, a smile so big on his face people couldn't help but stop to wonder why he was so happy. Behind him was Tyson, also happy but not as hyper as the blonde in front.

"Maxy slow down are you gonna tell me what this is all about, tell me where're we're going bud!"

"nope it's a surprise silly, and surprises are only surprises when you're surprised!" Max shouted giggling like a 6 year old on speed.

They ran together until they stopped at a small store on the edge of the road. Max's face lit up and he turned to his friend.

"here we are" he said cheerfully.

"yes, but where's here?"

Max grabbed Tyson's hand and dragged him into the store, not seeing the small blush on Tyson's face. When the entered Tyson's face was full of astonishment. It was not a store like it looked like form the outside. It was the most amazing ice cream store he had ever seen.

"I got my allowance today through the post from mum, I have enough for both of us, I want you to choose any ice-cream flavours you want. We could even try every single one. I have enough so don't worry. I just wanted to treat you!" max stated proudly.

Tyson face was so shocked. This was for him…….

"thanks Maxy!" he shouted in glee. And then he pounced on his friend and gave him a huge hug. Max returned the hug and smiled at his friends excitement.

"remember Tyson, friendship is forever…."

(End flash back)

'so after everything that's happened, why didn't you come to me, when you were upset? You had to go and get yourself hit by a fucking car…………stupid idiot!' "you hear me Maxy you're an IDIOT, A FUCKING IDIOT !" Tyson chokingly shouted.

"Tyson!" Tala shouted "Tyson that you?"

"go away tala, I don't need your pitty" Tyson spat.

"hay no need to bite my head off shrimp…..I….I just wanted to see if you were ok is all"

"well I'm fine, see, what did ya think poor little Tyson would be off crying his eyes out like a little baby, is that what you thought!" Tyson shouted now taking his rage out on tala.

"you don't look fine, you don't sound fine, and by screaming like that your proving your own question! Tyson I was just worried about you, what max said back their was a shock for everyone." Tala said keeping that annoying air of calm.

"how would you know what a shock it was, you've only known him for a short while, you aren't as good a friend as I am, it didn't effect you as much as it did me, so why don't you fuck off and just leave me to my thoughts Tala!" Tyson screamed.

Tala looked at him for a moment, taking in all the possibilities and options.

"ok Tyson, if you want me to leave you alone, I will but think about it. Didn't you want max to come to you with his problems instead of sitting in lonely silence. The only reason he hurt himself was because he didn't come to speak to you first. So you should see the reason why I'm worried. You're doing a maxy. So don't do something that you know you wouldn't want to happen to you, don't be a hypacrit. I'm here for you, and ready to listen to all your problems. I will help you get through this."

Tyson stared at him. His brain was taking in everything that he said. He pondered for a few moments. He looked up and in a flurry of emotion Tyson ran at Tala and threw his arms around his neck. Tala circled his arms round Tyson's waste and listened for a long time to the young man's sobs.

Tala stroked his hair and tried to calm him down so that he would stop shaking so violently.

"its ok Tyson, I'm here, its gonna be ok, shhhhh" he said soothingly. "we should go back to your hotel so that you can have a rest, think about all of this after a good sleep…..ok?"

Tyson just nodded and held onto Tala who guided him away from the alley, away from a small gathering of people who hid themselves to watch the scene, away from the pain and anger, towards restless sleep in the hotel room….

* * *

thank you for reading

please review...

love you all

xxx


End file.
